


Scaled Wings

by thederpypikachu



Series: Timeless Flight [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Asexual Monkey D. Luffy, Fake Character Death, Fix-It of Sorts, Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, inspired and based on beginning the next dream by rikojasmine, no beta we die like marines when faced with luffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thederpypikachu/pseuds/thederpypikachu
Summary: Luffy had been under the effect of dozens of Devil Fruits before. Positive, negative, neutral effects; he'd been affected emotionally, mentally, and physically, had his body beaten and healed, tossed around and cut up and burned and stitched together and everything and anything in between.The only thing he'd never come across was time travel.Continuation/rewrite of my one-shot based on RikoJasmine's fic.
Series: Timeless Flight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128173
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Scaled Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beginning the Next Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862240) by [RikoJasmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikoJasmine/pseuds/RikoJasmine). 



> You do not necessarily have had to have read RikoJasmine's original story, but I highly recommend it.
> 
> I spend two weeks fleshing out more of a timeline for this AU and I now have a 6-page document detailing what events happen when certain characters are a certain age. Chapters will likely be around 2k words instead of the nearly 10k Budding Flight was. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The first thing that he was able to comprehend was the crashing of waves against a shore. A salty, fresh breeze lightly brushing past his face, and warm arms wrapped around him.

And a voice.

He opened his eyes, squinting against the bright sky. There were a few wisps of cloud drifting past, and a seagull swooped in and out of his line of sight. Turning his head, he was greeted with a beach, sand spotted with the occasional shell or pebble.

“See, Dad? Wyvern likes the ocean, he’s looking right at it,” said the voice, close to him, almost as if-

His eyes blew wide as he shifted to look at the young teenager who was holding him. It was Dragon - but at the same time, he had no tattoo, no scars, his face still had some baby fat, his eyes were softer.

Another familiar(?) face poked over Dragon’s(?) shoulder. And there was Gramps(?), but his hair was a shade of black similar to Dragon’s instead of grey-white, and he wasn’t in his usual Marine uniform, and he looked healthier, less battle-worn.

Garp and Dragon - or whoever these younger versions of his family were - blinked at his (presumably) shocked expression. “Wyvern, what’s that face for?” Garp boomed, which sort of helped reaffirm that this  _ really was his grandpa _ , “ don’t you recognize your dear ol’ dad?”

Furrowing his brows, he thought. He  _ knew _ his name wasn’t Wyvern, he’d never been called that before, but then again, maybe things were different. His tiny body was too pudgy and weak to be the same one he had before, and his arms didn’t stretch like he knew they should. So maybe he really wasn’t where he’d been before -

- _ warm blood beneath his knees, soaking the wooden scaffolding, looking out over the massive crowd as he laughed and laughed, swords coming down upon the neck of the Pirate King- _

No, he wasn’t Luffy anymore. Luffy had died.

But maybe he could be Wyvern.

* * *

Wyvern poked his head around the table leg, keeping his chubby limbs tucked beneath a chair. He heard his brother and father looking for him throughout the house, calling his name desperately. 

Keeping his Haki tucked close, he eyed the front door. It was propped open to let the breeze waft in, and doubled as the perfect escape route.

Dragon ran past, and into the kitchen, while Garp darted upstairs.

_ Now. _

Wyvern bolted. As soon as his bare hands and feet hit the dirt he was crawling as fast as he could get his tiny baby body to move, aiming for the beach. He was so  _ bored _ sitting inside all the time, and missed sailing and going on adventures. If he couldn’t sail, then he’d explore the beach, and test if he was still weak to seawater.

The door slammed open behind him. Wyvern glanced back to see Garp with the most flabbergasted expression he’d ever seen, and then his father was lunging.

Yelping, Wyvern rolled to the side, unintentionally kicking sand directly into Garp’s eyes. He sped up, eyes locked on the outcropping of beachrock where he could hide before continuing his exploration.

A hand grasped his ankle, and then he was yanked into the air. Wyvern shrieked at the top of his lungs as he came face-to-face with his father, who was holding him upside down. “You little stinker!” Garp scolded, but his eyes were bright. “How the hell did you get outside?!”

“Dad!” Dragon cried, rushing out of the house. “You can’t hold a baby like that! You’ll hurt him!” He looked panicked, reaching up to try and support Wyvern.

_ Oh, that’s no fun. _ Wyvern blinked at them, then burst into giggles, waving his fists. It didn’t bother him that he was hanging by an ankle; subtle Armament Haki reinforcing his bones and muscles made sure of that. Both of the older men gawked at him.

Dragon buried his face in his hands. “Dad, babies aren’t supposed to learn how to crawl until they’re six to twelve months old. Wyvern’s  _ four months old. _ ”

“Good! He’ll be a strong kid, then!” Garp declared over Wyvern’s laughter, not seeing the older child’s pale face.

* * *

It took a little bit longer for Wyvern to reteach himself how to walk. His body couldn’t support its own weight on two feet until he was seven and a half months old. At that point, he’d been trying as much as he could whenever Dragon or Garp weren’t paying attention.

He finally managed to stay upright for more than a few seconds, and decided to just go straight for walking. The first couple steps went well, and then his foot caught on the carpet, and down he went. Armament Haki flashed across his face right before it smashed onto the end table.

Wyvern pushed himself upright, scowling.  _ Stupid legs, stupid feet, stupid carpet- _

“Wyvern!?” came the sudden cry from Dragon as he poked his head in from the kitchen where he’d been making lunch. His mouth fell open as he saw him laying among splinters and pieces of destroyed wood. “Oh my god-” and he rushed over, scooping Wyvern up.

Slightly annoyed, Wyvern grumbled to himself as his older brother checked him over. He already knew he didn’t have any splinters or scratches, but Dragon looked anyways.

Finally, Dragon looked back down at the destroyed end table, then back at Wyvern. “How did you..?”

“Dra,” Wyvern said simply, and slapped his pudgy hand right on Dragon’s face.

* * *

As much as Wyvern wanted to jump right back into sailing and training and being the Pirate King, there was limits. Both physical, and mental.

Mostly physical.

But his least favorite was his stupid body’s inability to let him eat meat.

Wyvern was furious when he found out that since he was so little, and had virtually no way to chew meat, he couldn’t have any until he was older. He was stuck drinking cow’s milk from a bottle, and, by the time he was five months old, mashed fruits and veggies. But he sucked it up and ate his milk and not-meat-food and didn’t waste any of it, because Sanji would have beat his ass if he wasted food.

Garp had taken to short trips to the Marine base a few islands south of Dawn, leaving Dragon to watch the house. It wasn’t a secret to Wyvern that his older brother wasn’t too pleased with their father, but he never said anything. Neither of them did. They just waved Garp off at the Foosha docks, and went home.

On one of those occasions, shortly before Wyvern finally managed to work out how to walk, Dragon had left him on the porch with his bottle in order to go grab his own plate. The sun was nice and warm, and Wyvern sat happily, watching the waves crash against the sand.

A rustling sound made him glance away. He locked eyes with a snake as it peered at him from the bushes along the front of the house. It was familiar, a species he’d come across in the jungle during his first life.

Wyvern pulled his bottle out of his mouth and hissed right back. The snake, with thick black and yellow stripes, looked startled for a moment.

Then it lunged.

The door opened right as the snake attempted to attack. Dragon screamed, and his plate shattered as the snake moved quickly towards his younger brother.

Rolling his eyes, Wyvern raised his bottle, coated it in Armament Haki, and slammed it down on the snake’s head, killing it instantly. Nodding in satisfaction, he continued to drink his milk, because he was hungry and if he finished his bottle, Dragon might let him try small pieces of meat.

It took several tense moments for Dragon to move out of his shocked stupor. He quickly yanked Wyvern up and away from the dead snake, sending the bottle crashing to the floor.

Wyvern scrunched up his face, and made reaching motions for his bottle. He was  _ hungry, _ damn it.

Against his chest, Dragon’s heart was pounding. Very slowly, he crept closer, staring at the carcass.

With the toe of his shoe, he flicked the snake away. Wyvern giggled as his older brother snatched the bottle and fled inside. He was sat down in the wooden high chair, and handed his bottle. The kitchen was warm from the sun streaming in through the front window.

Dragon sat at the table across from him and put his head in his hands.

* * *

It wasn’t long before Wyvern noticed the changes in his brother’s behavior.

As he got bigger and started pushing himself to learn how to run and jump and climb and talk, Dragon seemed to get more and more worried. It wasn’t until Garp came home after a slightly longer trip - a month this time - and missed Wyvern’s first birthday that everything came to a head.

“Dad?” Dragon asked, following their father down the dirt path towards their home. Wyvern hummed the tune to Binke’s Sake quietly in his arms, keeping a tight hold on his shirt.

Garp glanced back over his shoulder, his Marine Commodore coat already flapping behind him. “Eh, Dragon?”

Carefully, Wyvern extended his Haki to press a feeling of  _ encouragement-bravery-determination _ towards his older brother. Dragon blinked as the feeling wrapped around him, and looked down at him with wide eyes. Then he took a deep breath and met their father’s gaze. “You missed Wyvern’s birthday,” he started, and kept going before Garp could interrupt. “I get that you’re a big deal and a Marine and all, but you missed his birthday, and his first steps, and his first words, and-” Quickly, he shut his mouth before he could blurt out about the snake situation.

Wyvern gurgled softly, drawing their eyes.

Their father frowned. “No, I didn’t. Vernie’s birthday is in October. It’s May.”

Dragon’s face fell. “Dad, that’s my birthday. Wyvern’s birthday is May fifth. Children’s Day. Two weeks ago.”

A seagull cawed overhead as they halted, out of sight of Foosha but not quite to their house.

Finally, Dragon spoke again. “I’ll take care of him. You go do your… Marine thing.” Shifting his weight from foot to foot, he looked at Wyvern, who did his best to hide his lack of surprise. “We’ll… uh, figure it out.” They both looked back at their dad.

Conflicting emotions seemed to flash across Garp’s face, before he swallowed and nodded. “Sure, kiddo. I’ll be back for your birthdays, and New Year’s.”

All three of them knew that it was an empty promise. After all, each of them, in Wyvern’s other life, had abandoned their family in favor of their goals, however harsh it seemed. Garp gave up on Dragon, and Dragon gave up on Luffy. And Luffy didn’t make any attempt to build any sort of familial bond up with either of them, since his then-grandfather had been more like a crazy great uncle who showed up without warning once or twice a year to see if he was still alive, before vanishing again, and his father had been far more concerned about running a rebellion.

They walked home in silence.

* * *

From then on, it was Dragon and Wyvern.

Garp packed the rest of his belongings and left within the week, off to Marineford - Wyvern shuddered when he’d told them where he was going - to help train some new recruits. They’d seen him off at the docks, and ended up walking home in the dark.

Seeing the stars reminded Wyvern of treehouses in the jungle, falling asleep on a ram figurehead, a grassy deck on a rocking ship, and he stayed quiet. Dragon let him walk by himself, hovering nearby as he tottered down the path, barefoot. His older brother was clearly worried about glass or sharp rocks along the path, but Wyvern just covered the soles of his feet in Haki and carried on.

Home seemed different now. Their little two-story house, which used to have three people, now had two, both of whom had hidden lots of secrets from their father. Wyvern didn’t have to hide his explorations, and Dragon gave up on trying to keep the furniture intact.

Wyvern turned two. Garp had visited once, during the summer, bringing some toys and books that he’d gotten at some point. They’d just taken them and smiled.

Neither of them mentioned to their father that Wyvern rarely played with toys anymore, and Dragon had snuck into Goa Kingdom and stolen maps and books from nobles.

Garp left three days later.

Wyvern got stronger, faster. Reluctantly, Dragon supervised his adventures to the beach, and taught him how to swim. They collected seashells and sea glass and rocks rubbed smooth by the waves. On Dragon’s seventeenth birthday, they celebrated by taking a small rowboat out and spending a day at sea.

Around the time that Wyvern turned three, Garp’s name hit the front page news. According to the papers, he’d defeated the Rocks Pirate, and was promoted to the rank of Vice Admiral.

Dragon whispered to him the truth; about Gol D. Roger, a pirate, and how he’d teamed up with their father to beat the Rocks Pirates. After that, both of them stayed wary of the information in the papers, since they both knew the World Government did their best to control most of the news.

Already, the communication network that helped keep the Revolutionary Army afloat was forming, with Dragon at the head. Wyvern wasn’t stupid - dumb, maybe, but not stupid.

Wyvern was reading by three and a half, eager to bury his nose in logbooks and records from past pirate crews. He’d surprised Dragon, but after his older brother had seen him do things months early for a baby, he hadn’t said anything. All he got was more copies from Goa or visiting ships.

It wasn’t until he was five that Wyvern really started training his body. Before that, he was stuck with his pudgy toddler limbs, and weak muscles, and two birthmarks to remind him of his other life. Once he was allowed to go out by himself, he started his little training regime. Dragon probably knew; he knew a lot of what happened on Dawn. But he never said anything, so Wyvern kept going.

Laps through the jungle, climbing trees, chasing small game, and Haki training kept Wyvern busy almost every day. He discovered that there were smaller crocodiles in the slightly smaller river near their home, and picked fights nearly biweekly to test his strength.

(The day that he brought a whole crocodile home was the day that Dragon gave up on trying to get him to try going to school. That, and the little test that he made, Wyvern did pretty decently on.)

Every day, Wyvern would wake up, have breakfast with his brother, hug him, and run off into the trees. He’d stay until dark, then get home around midnight to pass out and start the cycle over again.

If he kept himself busy, he didn’t have to think about the feeling of  _ missing missing missing _ whenever he set foot past the tree line.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece or the Monkey D. Wyvern AU. Please check out RikoJasmine's fic for more backstory.
> 
> Old summary: "You do not necessarily have had to have read RikoJasmine's original story, but I highly recommend it. The only differences I think is that I wrote from Luffy/Wyvern's POV, and I was more focused on Wyvern's relationship with the ASL boys over Wyvern's childhood and growing up. Oh, and Dragon only taught Wyvern how to properly use knives and stuff in the kitchen, and safety. Not cooking itself.
> 
> The rest all can be assumed as the same, I just didn't rewrite or include it explicitly in this story because I don't want to rewrite RikoJasmine's story, just share my ideas and how I see this AU working."
> 
> Anyways my goal is to write the first 20ish years of Wyvern's life as chapters with 4-5 years per chapter, then slow it down once things kick into gear.
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed this! Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are all appreciated!
> 
> Updates aimed for at least once a month, hopefully more like two to four.
> 
> Join my new Discord server here: https://discord.gg/YdcUc9Dryg


End file.
